


I Keep Running - Barrison 2

by Chelly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, The Flash slash, barrison, the flash season 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelly/pseuds/Chelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Flash tentava superar seus medos e confusões diante das tantas mentiras contadas por Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne enquanto um novo inimigo ameaçava sua integridade e a dos amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Running - Barrison 2

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot continuação de ''VELOCISTAS REVERSOS'' <3

A existência de Eobard Thawne estava sendo varrida por completo daquela existência, junto com a morte do detetive Eddie Thawne, e mais de um coração havia sido despedaçado naquele dia.

Barry viu Harrison Wells se tornar outra pessoa, e um pavor lhe correu pela espinha. Seu inimigo do futuro parecia vibrar entre a realidade e o viu estendeu-lhe a mão lentamente, encarando o Flash em um misto de culpa e tristeza. 15 anos de sua vida foram dedicados a planejar aquele dia, e apesar de ter consciência de que faria tudo novamente, sem maiores danos, não havia previsto aquele sentimento contraditório em seu peito.

_“Controlei sua vida por tanto tempo, Barry...”._

O Reverso olhou quase melancolicamente para o Flash, sorrindo em desgosto ao encontrar sua feição traída e olhos marejados afogando-se em tristeza.

“Como você vai sobreviver sem mim?”.

O herói ofegante tremeu e levantou a mão em resposta, confuso e machucado com o rumo de toda aquela história. Eobard desapareceu em meio àquela energia ofuscante antes que seus dedos tocassem os de Barry, e o vigilante olhou para o nada, atônito e incrédulo. Antes que pudesse expressar todo o desespero que explodia no peito e gritar por tal perda, uma nova ameaça afligia a Cidade Central.

\-----x-----

Alguns tantos meses após a singularidade ser abatida pelo Flash, e Ronnie ter se sacrificado para salvar a vida do velocista escarlate, o clima tornou-se novamente festivo em sua cidade natal. O herói havia se tornado uma grande estrela para os cidadãos de Central, apesar de o velocista manter-se longe dos holofotes desde aquele dia sombrio.

Havia se afastado dos amigos e quase que completamente da família. O detetive Joe West mal encontrava seu filho adotivo no trabalho de cientista forense, o que muito lhe causava dores de cabeça, pois era ele que tinha que explicar ao chefe do departamento as ausências e atrasos do jovem Barry Allen. O rapaz se encontrava em seu laboratório na delegacia, sentado folgadamente em sua cadeira giratória, mexendo aleatoriamente em seu cubo mágico, observando as luzes e movimento noturno de sua Cidade Central.

Às vezes tinha a impressão de que a força de aceleração se ativava em seus pensamentos, e de repente tudo lhe parecia mover em câmera lenta, distorcendo as imagens e cores, assim como enxergava o mundo enquanto corria em super velocidade.

Aquela sensação fazia o corpo arrepiar e os sentidos aguçarem. O poder da velocidade completava sua existência e tentava preencher uma lacuna que havia sido criada com a traição de Harrison Wells.

\- Não foi Wells que me traiu...

Repetia aquela frase sempre que se encontrava em meio àqueles pensamentos, como um mantra, algo para não perder-se em meio ao ódio e tristeza.

E confusão.

Havia entendido todo o plano de Eobard, todo o esquema para usar o Flash como uma chave que o levaria de volta para o seu mundo no futuro e aceitava que aquele homem era seu inimigo.

Barry sacudiu a cabeça e as lembranças dos dias e noites ao lado de seu doutor Wells travaram no entardecer em que havia se declarado e se entregado para o vilão. O peito doeu e engasgou um choro ao parar o olhar sobre o prédio dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R., e permitiu que uma única lágrima escorresse pela bochecha, deixando escapar um suspiro característico de sua personalidade. Aquela lágrima era uma de muitas que ele se permitia soltar ao longo daqueles meses em que o coração havia sido tomado pela culpa, e tentava ao máximo compensar os amigos e sua cidade de toda dor e destruição que acreditava ser responsável.

Fechou-se em sua redoma de segurança imaginária e tentou voltar a atenção novamente ao trabalho, deixando-se distrair ao cantarolar uma música que tocava baixo em seu rádio.

“I’ve standing here my whole life

Everything I’ve seen twice

Now its time a realized

It's spinning back around now

On this road I’m crawling

Save me cause I’m falling

Now I can’t seem to breathe right

Cause I keep running from my heart”.

O coração pareceu se acalmar e seguiu com seus afazeres até sentir a necessidade de correr pela sua cidade ajudando quem necessitasse, o que fazia por algum egoísmo, já que tudo o que queria era ocupar a mente e libertar-se de pensamentos felizes de momentos que compartilhara com Wells. Facas lhe perfuravam o ser por tais deslizes e evitava ao máximo não manter-se ocupado. Vestiu o uniforme vermelho e fugiu mais uma vez dos pensamentos, de suas dores e confusões.

“Você é um presente para todos nós, senhor Allen”.

Explodiu em meio à força de aceleração e atravessou toda a matéria que se colocava a sua frente. A lembrança da voz e olhar penetrantes do dono do empreendimento S.T.A.R. atingiram-lhe em cheio e tropeçou ao arrepiar-se com a lembrança de sua respiração e voz batendo suavemente em sua nuca e ouvidos. Rolou pelo asfalto de uma rodovia distante da cidade e estirou-se derrotado no chão, contemplando as poucas estrelas que davam o show de costume naquele céu nublado.

\- Droga... – Finalmente expressou sua angústia e seus olhos derramavam lágrimas constantes, liberando toda a dor que há muito reprimia. – Mas que... droga...

Levou as mãos para o rosto vermelho e úmido por conta das lágrimas que insistiam em rolar de seus olhos azuis. Não importava quantos dias ou meses se passavam. Nunca conseguiria se livrar das lembranças e palavras de Harrison Wells, havia se tornado uma sombra em seu peito e passou a ter consciência de que seu amor e ódio por aquele homem faziam parte de sua pessoa.

Para sempre.

\-----x-----

Voltar a encontrar os amigos o ajudou de uma forma que não achava ser possível. Trabalhar durante tanto tempo sozinho o tornou de certa forma frio, e não mais se reconhecia sem ter em quem apoiar sua segurança. Cisco e Caitlin não havia mudado em nada em sua essência, o que agradecia internamente com alegria. Não via em Caitlin o olhar de acusação que esperava encontrar, dadas às circunstâncias da morte do esposo, Ronnie. Não haviam demorado muito para conversarem sobre o fatídico dia que em Nuclear havia se sacrificado, e a cientista deixou claro que apesar da aflição de ser separada do seu amor, ela se sentia livre para ser feliz novamente.

E como Barry queria ter dito que se sentia da mesma forma...

Ninguém parecia saber de seu envolvimento amoroso com Harrison Wells, o que não tentavam esconder com tanta veemência. Wells sempre se dirigia a Barry com algum carinho e lhe distribuía olhares com segundas intenções em meio às reuniões em equipe, fazendo com que o jovem Allen ficasse tão vermelho quanto seu uniforme.

E não pareciam se importar. Afinal, por que se importariam?

Barry perdeu-se novamente em meio aos pensamentos luxuriosos com o inimigo. Caitlin o abraçou quando reparou em algum tom melancólico no olhar do amigo e então Cisco adentrou o local em meio às falas solitárias e empolgadas a respeito do novo sistema de segurança que havia implantado na companhia.

\- Nada vai entrar aqui sem que saibamos. – Sorriu orgulhoso do trabalho espetacular que havia feito em prol da segurança de todos.

\- Você não me conhece...

Uma voz desconhecida veio do corredor escuro que dava passagem a sala onde os companheiros se reuniam, chamando a atenção de todos, que logo se colocaram em posição de defesa. O jovem cientista gesticulou em derrota, assustado e dizendo alto e contrariado que nada daquilo fazia sentido.

-... Mas eu conheço você, Barry Allen.

Barry caminhou desconfiado até o visitante.

\- Meu nome é Jay Garrick. – Parou em frente a Barry e acenou a cabeça. – E seu mundo está em perigo.

Todos suspenderam as reações até Cisco finalmente se expressar.

\- Você estava esperando a hora certa de entrar, não é?

\-----x-----

Com o novo visitante, veio a descoberta de portais por toda Cidade Central que levavam a pelo menos 52 realidades alternativas. “Terras alternativas”, como dizia o tal Jay. O homem afirmava ser o Flash da Terra 2, e alegava estar presente para ajudar Barry em seu maior desafio até então:

Zoom.

Barry mal conseguia respirar normalmente diante tantas novidades. Estava em uma praça no centro da cidade combatendo meta humanos assassinos de uma realidade alternativa. Todos os dias pelo menos um ameaçava sua vida e a dos cidadãos de Central, mas aquilo era loucura... Lutava pela vida tendo o pescoço agarrado por uma mão escorregadia de um meta-humano híbrido de homem e tubarão. Havia ouvido histórias que acreditava serem lendas urbanas, sobre um monstro-tubarão esgueirando-se pelas ruas durante a madrugada, mas, mesmo para seus padrões de esquisitices, aquilo lhe parecia um exagero.

Viu, aterrorizado, milhares de dentes afiados e distribuídos em fileiras na boca daquele ser, prontos para arrancar-lhe a cabeça e chegou a fechar os olhos diante do mau hálito da criatura, franzindo o cenho quando pensou que seu último pensamento seria a primeira noite de amor com Harrison Wells, em sua famigerada cadeira de rodas.

Sentiu um impulso e fora jogado longe pelo meta, que havia sido atingido por alguma explosão cintilante, a qual não havia conseguido perceber de onde viera. Outro tiro de energia foi ouvido e o inimigo estava finalmente desacordado no chão. Olhou para a origem dos disparos e encontrou a figura encapuzada correr na direção contrária, e riu da petulância do estranho em achar que poderia lhe derrotar em uma corrida. Em milésimos estava a sua frente, impedindo-o de fugir e obrigando-o a se revelar.

\- Quem é você?

Pensou ter ouvido um som familiar de vibração e engasgou, quase não conseguindo terminar a pergunta. A sensação de dejavu só ficou mais forte quando a pessoa retirou o capuz e mostrou-se altivo para o Flash. Franziu as sobrancelhas e a sensação do ar vibrando se tornou quase real com a visão daquele homem todo de preto a sua frente, lhe olhando com curiosidade, mas não muita surpresa.

\- Eu conheço um Flash, mas ele não tem um gosto tão bom para a moda.

Harrison Wells olhava o Flash de cima a baixo, analisando-o em todos os sentidos possíveis, não escondendo o agrado ao aprovar o estilo e porte físico do velocista.

\- Também não é tão bonito...

Sorriu e piscou para Barry, atingindo-lhe com um baque violento, não extraindo melhor reação do rapaz do que lábios boquiabertos e olhar marejado de pavor.

\-----x-----

\- Ele é Harrison Wells.

Jay apontou acusadoramente para Wells, que lia a biografia de outro Harrison Wells, sentado em uma poltrona na sala de reuniões do laboratório S.T.A.R.

\- Acho que todos aqui já sabem disso... Garrick. – Fechou o livro, jogando-o na mesa mais próxima, levantando-se e parando a poucos passos do herói da Terra 2. – Viajar entre realidades realmente não te deixou mais esperto.

Trocaram faíscas entre olhares e Cisco, Caitlin e Barry tentavam processar toda aquela situação.

\- Então ele é... – Cisco apontou para Wells e esperou alguém completar o seu pensamento.

\- Harrison Wells da Terra 2. – Caitlin tentou não encarar a versão alternativa do seu antigo chefe.

\- Por que todos parecem tão abobalhados nessa realidade? – Wells virou-se para a ‘plateia’, erguendo os braços e encarando Barry, fazendo-o desviar o olhar.

\- Você tem a aparência de alguém que causou muita dor a essas pessoas. – Jay esbravejou do outro lado da sala.

\- Estou vendo. – Viu o quanto sua presença era desconfortável para aquela gente. – Nem conseguem me olhar nos olhos direito.

\- Perdemos muitas pessoas queridas... – Caitlin pareceu querer explicar-lhe a situação.

\- Não sou essa pessoa.

\- Tanto faz, Harry... – Virou-se para Barry, dizendo-lhe seriamente. - Não devia tê-lo trazido aqui.

Acompanhou com o olhar Cisco deixar o lugar contrariado e claramente magoado.

\- Quantos traumas... – Wells expressou.

\- Tem alguma prova de realmente ser quem diz quem é? Podemos fazer alguns testes e...

\- Serei exatamente igual ao Wells daqui. – Interrompeu, Caitlin. Snow suspirou e olhou para Jay e Barry. - Mas se forem me submeter a uma bateria de exames, gostaria que o senhor Allen os fizesse.

Novamente abriu um sorriso para o rapaz, ignorando o olhar de estranhamento da moça ao lado.

\- Seu comportamento não ajuda e é desagradável. – Jay mostrou-se incomodado.

\- Só estou tentando ser amigável, Garrick, mas já sei que não aprova meus métodos de socialização. – Olhou sorridente para Jay. – Ele era tão charmoso antigamente... – Falou consigo mesmo, como se lembrando do passado. – Não importa por que, mas estou aqui para ajudar na luta contra Zoom.

\- Ele é o culpado de tudo isso, para início de conversa. – Jay caminhou pesadamente para a saída do local, antes parando ao lado de Barry para lhe dar o aviso. – Faça o que fizer, não confie em Harrison Wells, Barry.

A porta da sala-laboratório fora fechada com alguma violência e Barry chegou a reagir com o estrondo causado pela ação.

Estava frente a frente com Harrison Wells, um de outra realidade, um que agia de forma completamente diferente, mas que o fazia desfrutar das mesmas sensações físicas e mentais que o “seu” Wells. E o homem diante de si parecia ter consciência de tal fato, pois sorria enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos. Olhou-o sério, fazendo de tudo para não baixar a guarda ante o estranho, buscando todos os motivos para não confiar naquele homem.

\- Então... – Harrison sorriu para Barry. – Vamos ou não vamos fazer aqueles exames?

Levantou uma sobrancelha pra o velocista, que começava a perder a paciência com as atitudes daquele Wells, e o empurrou em super velocidade para a parede do outro lado daquela sala. Pressionou o antebraço no pescoço de Wells quando se chocaram contra a parede, e olhou-o em meio à fúria de todas as lembranças da traição que seu doutor havia lhe submetido. A morte da mãe, 15 anos de mentiras, a ameaça à vida dos amigos e quase destruição da cidade... Tudo lhe voltava em extrema velocidade à mente. Apertou mais a agressão e o estranho foi erguido no ar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava soltar-se daquela violência, que lhe parecia totalmente gratuita.

\- Barry... – Sua voz saiu rouca devido ao agarro. – Eu não sou ele... – Tentou chamar o rapaz de volta à razão. – Eu juro...

Os olhos ficaram vermelhos por conta da falta de ar, mas não deixou de encarar o Flash que lhe agredia. A forma como era encarado por aqueles azuis não era exatamente igual, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de se apavorar diante de todas as sensações que voltaram a lhe assolar o corpo desde o encontro com aquela contraparte de seu antigo amor. Arregalou os olhos e lágrimas escorreram deles, várias delas, e então soltou o homem que nada tinha a ver com aqueles sentimentos que o afligiam.

Afastou-se alguns passos e limpou as lágrimas, voltando a evitar encarar Harry, que realinhava a blusa preta que fora amassada por seus impulsos nervosos.

\- Não gostaria de estar na pele desse outro cara... – Suspirou forte e passou a mão pelo pescoço injuriado. – Se você está assim, imagino que ele esteja muito pior...

\- Ele está morto...

O silêncio se misturou àquele ambiente e Wells revirou os olhos em vergonha. Caminhou até Barry e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Me desculpe se o ofendi. – Mostrou-se envergonhado, sensação que Barry nunca viu seu Harrison repassar. – Não era a minha atenção.

Olhou para o chão, ofegante, indeciso e magoado, e então levantou o olhar para o homem que lhe oferecia trégua e alguma consideração. Os dedos tremularam e cerrou os punhos antes de finalmente se dar por vencido e erguer a mão para responder ao aperto de Wells.

\- Você salvou minha vida lá fora... – Barry se lembrou, finalmente baixando a guarda. – Obrigado.

Balançaram lentamente as mãos e uma parceria estava sendo selada com uma troca de olhares e alguma confiança.

\- Não por isso. – Voltou ao sorriso de antes e Barry novamente perdeu-se naquele ato. – Como disse, estou aqui para ajudar a derrotar Zoom. Pode contar comigo...

– Disse com o tom de voz mais aveludado. -... Para tudo.

Barry sacudiu a cabeça e, sério, descobriu que teria que ter muita calma para lidar com aquele homem.

\-----x-----

Os embates com Zoom estavam se tornando cada vez mais violentos, chegando ao ponto de Barry ser atingido tanto físico, quanto psicologicamente. A velocidade do Zoom era, naquele momento, insuperável. O corpo do herói se recuperava da luta brutal e as pernas não funcionavam a algumas horas, fazendo-o se locomover pelo laboratório na antiga cadeira de rodas de Harrison Wells. Não se sentia inteiramente confortável ali, mas com todas as ferramentas de recarga de energia que ela possuía, graças à tecnologia do futuro, era a melhor aposta para acelerar ainda mais sua recuperação.

Todos estavam ocupados em garantir que o próximo encontro com Zoom terminasse com alguma vitória, mas as ideias estavam começando a se esgotar.

\- Ele diz que pode recriar uma fórmula para aprimorar a velocidade de velocistas.

Jay Garrick caminhava ao lado de Barry, que dirigia a cadeira de rodas através de um dispositivo na mesma. Passaram pelas salas de testes, jaulas e prisão de meta-humanos, parando ante ao balcão que dava visão ao maior laboratório daquele andar da construção.

\- Temporariamente... - Não deixe que ele use isso em você, Barry.

Observavam Harry trabalhar com afinco no laboratório, andando de um lado para o outro em busca de todo o equipamento e componentes necessários para a criação do Velocidade6.

\- A força da velocidade não pode ser replicada ou melhorada. É algo vivo, algo que nos foi dado.

\- Achei que também tivesse sofrido um acidente no laboratório...– Barry argumentou e Jay entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

\- Não sabemos o que essa droga pode fazer...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

\- Eu sei que ele é encantador, Barry.

Virou o olhar para Garrick e o homem ao seu lado sorriu desgostoso.

\- Mas ele ainda vai fazer alguma coisa para te decepcionar.

Tocou os ombros do rapaz na cadeira de rodas e voltou pelo caminho de onde vieram.

\- Só não facilite as coisas para ele.

O ex-velocista caminhou a passos lentos pelo corredor, sentindo o peito gelar em saudade de sua super velocidade. Foi observado por Barry enquanto mostrava-se visível e quando sumiu de sua vista, o rapaz mirou o chão, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Voltou o olhar para o afazer empenhado de Wells naquela missão e quase sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram. O mais velho apertou um botão na mesa em que trabalhava, ativando a comunicação, já que o ambiente do local originalmente era à prova de sons.

\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

\- Sim... – Respondeu, não desviando o olhar analista de Harry. – Por que não descansa um pouco, vamos tomar um café agora.

\- É um daqueles “Flashes” com cafeína tripla? – Sorriu, finalmente fazendo com que Barry lhe acompanhasse na distração.

\- Não. – Coçou a cabeça e segurou o pescoço, um pouco sem graça por ter se deixado cair em seu encanto. – Cisco aprendeu a usar a cafeteira.

\- Alguns gênios são tão estúpidos... – Falou mais para si mesmo em um sussurro enquanto testava alguns componentes da vacina, mas Barry acabou ouvindo. Riu sem graça.

\- Outros gênios são insuportáveis. – Harrison ficou sério com a repreensão, mas desfez a tensão ao perceber um sorriso nos lábios de Barry.

\- Respeitosamente recuso a oferta, estou a ponto de terminar essa fase de testes. – Soltou todos os equipamentos e colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando o herói. – Você fica muito mais bonito quando sorri, devia fazer isso mais vezes. – Disse com sinceridade, não usando o tom conquistador de sempre.

Não que Barry não o tenha achado encantador naquela declaração, nas palavras de Jay Garrick.

Conformou-se com o fato de todo Harrison Wells ser atraente e não desviou o olhar enquanto era observado.

\- Precisa de mim para algo, Barry? – Perguntou em um sussurro que chegou a arrepiar os pelos da nuca do rapaz.

-... Não. – Perdeu a expressão, admirando-o com alguma entrega. – Não, obrigado.

Trocaram mais alguns sorrisos e viu Wells aparentemente apertar o botão que desativava a troca de sons entre os ambientes e voltar a trabalhar, de costas para si. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e apertou o apoio dos braços da cadeira de rodas, ofegante e pronto para chorar.

“ _Eu sei que você não é ele_. – Suspirou. – _Mas ele não está aqui e eu preciso dizer isso. Uma vez você me disse que eu nunca seria feliz. E eu estive tentando, tentando mesmo..._ – Os olhos já derramavam lágrimas, contudo, elas aliviavam o coração do jovem velocista. – _... Mas eu percebi que você ainda está em meu coração. O quanto eu te odiei pelo o que você fez... Eu não quero mais te odiar, eu não posso. Não posso mais te odiar._ – Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, tentando conter a emoção que transbordava em seu peito. – _Eu perdoo você_.”

Soluçou entre o choro ainda de cabeça baixa, não vendo que Harry lhe dirigia um olhar preocupado quase entristecido. Não havia apertado o botão correto para cortar a comunicação com a sala ao lado, por isso ouvira toda a confissão do velocista. Fingiu continuar seus afazeres para não constranger o rapaz, permanecendo de costas para ele, mas não pode ignorar o choro que ouvia atrás de si.

Quis ir ao encontro de Barry, dizer que sentia muito pelo outro Harrison Wells, que não fazia ideia do quanto havia sido magoado e que nunca faria nada para decepcioná-lo daquele jeito... Mas permaneceu no lugar quando Allen guiou a cadeira de rodas para fora do local, não lhe dando um último olhar ou sorriso de despedida. Observou o nada e lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali e, mesmo que fosse contra seus princípios, faria de tudo para acabar com aquilo e voltar são e salvo para o seu mundo, sem culpas, sem pesares.

\- A melhor forma de ajudá-lo... – Pigarreou -... É derrotando Zoom...

Obrigou-se a pensar daquela forma, mesmo que sua vontade apontasse para outra direção que há tempos negligenciava. Procurou não pensar em como seria revigorante abraçar-se a um corpo jovem e vigoroso como o de Barry Allen, e voltou a trabalhar com esforço redobrado, mordendo um pedaço de hambúrguer quando viu que havia esquecido o lanche no canto de uma das mesas.

O mais jovem rodava pelos corredores S.T.A.R. com o rosto úmido por conta das lágrimas, mas um sorriso no rosto, finalmente livre de todo o peso que sentia por não saber como lidar com sentimentos tão ruins, tal como o ódio por alguém que costumava amar. Esbarrou com Caitlin e a moça abaixou-se, segurando suas mãos e olhando-o com ternura e preocupação.

\- Barry, o que houve? – Viu o amigo balançar a cabeça negativamente, rindo sem graça. – O que aconteceu, está tudo bem? – Olhou para os lados, procurando algo ou alguém que talvez tenha se atrevido a magoar o colega.

\- Está tudo bem, Caitlin... – Chamou a atenção da moça. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sorriu para a amiga, sendo correspondido na ação, mesmo que a cientista não tenha absorvido muita informação daquela cena. Guiou-a para encontrar o restante da equipe e desfrutarem alguns momentos de confraternização antes de qualquer embate com o novo inimigo.

Zoom não iria mais lhe causar nenhum dano.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Música cantarolada por Barry: RUNNIN - ADAM LAMBERT


End file.
